spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Street Brisbane
Albert Street Brisbane is 747RSH's spoof of the longest running children's educational television series by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop), Sesame Street. Like many Sesame Street parodies, Albert Street Brisbane retains the characters the original styles, except for slight modifications. Albert Street Brisbane parodies the first 49 seasons of Sesame Street (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 49 2018-2019), except for Season 7 1975-1976, Season 46 2016 and Season 47 2017. Interesting features in this parody include: * Princess Elena '''from ''Elena of Avalor ''plays as Big Bird (and dressed as Wonder Woman); * Gordon and Susan are both played by '''Princess Amber '''and '''Elizabeth Swann; * Belle '''played Maria; '''Nick Wilde '''played Luis; * '''Princess Sofia '''plays Bob (and dressed as Mildred Hubble), '''Maud Moonshine (aka Maud Spellbody)' '''plays Guy Smiley; * '''Anastasia Tremaine '''from ''Cinderella ''played Count von Count; * '''Drizella Tremaine '''from ''Cinderella ''played Countess von Backwards; * '''Caillou '''from ''Caillou ''played Little Bird, '''Rapunzel '''played Granny Bird; * '''Vanellope Von Schweetz '''from ''Wreck-It Ralph ''played Elmo; * '''Goldie Locks '''from ''Goldie & Bear ''played Rosita, '''Little Red Riding Hood '''played Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are played by '''Princess Fiona', Taffyta Muttonfudge '''and '''Princess Poppy respectively; * Abby Cadabby is played by Tinkerbell; * Grundgetta is played by Young Elsa 'from ''Frozen, Oscar the Grouch is played by Disgust'; * '''Mildred Hubble '''plays Kermit the Frog, '''Wonder Woman '''plays Grover, and; * ''Albert Street Brisbane displays episode numbers at the beginning on the first 23 seasons using Toowong font (aka [[wp:Brisbane Transport|'Brisbane Transport']]' Fleet Numbering Font' [BTFNF]). Cast * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Grover - Wonder Woman (Justice League) * Big Bird - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Cookie Monster - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Gordon - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Susan - Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Bob - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Maria - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Luis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Kermit the Frog - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Bert - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Ernie - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Roosevelt Franklin - Leo (Caillou) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Guy Smiley - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Count von Count - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) * Countess von Backwards - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) * Biff - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Sully - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Barkley - Pluto * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Quasimodo (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Betty Lou - Miss Piggy (Muppets) * Prairie Dawn - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Telly Monster - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie the Cowgirl (Toy Story) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Dr. Nobel Price - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Grundgetta - Young Elsa (Frozen) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell * Baby Bear - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Ovejita - Young Anna (Frozen) * Merry Monster - Captain Syrup (WarioWare) * Herry Monster - Pippi Longstocking (Pippi Longstocking) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * David - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Linda - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Miles - Sadness (Inside Out) * Olivia - Princess Fiona (Shrek) * Gina - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Gabi - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Honkers - (themselves) * The Count's Bats - (themselves) * Anything Muppets - (themselves) * Dinger - (himself) Gallery The Cast Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman as Grover Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena as Big Bird Isabel.jpg|Princess Isabel as Cookie Monster Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Gordon Elizabeth-Swann-elizabeth-swann-8162564-728-484.jpg|Elizabeth Swann as Susan Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Bob Belle 2009.png|Belle as Maria IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Luis Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Kermit the Frog Disgust.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch JennyFoxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Bert Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Ernie Leo2.png|Leo as Roosevelt Franklin Jasmine Pose.png|Princess Jasmine as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Granny Bird Maud.jpg|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Guy Smiley AnastasiaTremaine .jpg|Anastasia Tremaine as Count von Count Drizella Cinderella.jpg|Drizella Tremaine as Countess von Backwards Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Biff Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Sully Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Quasimodo 1.png|Quasimodo as Two-Headed Monster Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Betty Lou Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Princess Aurora as Prairie Dawn Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie the Cowgirl as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Hoots the Owl Alice.png|Alice as Dr. Nobel Price Young Elsa Magic.jpeg|Young Elsa as Grundgetta Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg|Poppy Peepleson as Baby Bear Young Anna.jpeg|Young Anna as Ovejita Captain Syrup as a pirate, Yarrrrrr!.png|Captain Syrup as Merry Monster Pippi Longstocking.jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Herry Monster Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as Mr. Hooper James Sofia the First is Ryder.jpeg|Prince James as David Ariel the Mermaid.png|Ariel as Linda Sadness.png|Sadness as Miles Princess Fiona.jpg|Princess Fiona as Olivia Taffyta muttonfudge by stoneprimemh-d60oytg.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Gina Princess Poppy (Trolls).png|Princess Poppy as Gabi Individual character images Albert Street Brisbane Vanellope von Schweetz.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz Albert Street Brisbane Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman Albert Street Brisbane Princess Elena.jpg|Princess Elena Albert Street Brisbane Princess Isabel.jpg|Princess Isabel Albert Street Brisbane Princess Amber.jpg|Princess Amber Albert Street Brisbane Elizabeth Swann.jpg|Elizabeth Swann Albert Street Brisbane Princess Sofia.jpg|Princess Sofia Albert Street Brisbane Belle.jpg|Belle Albert Street Brisbane Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde Albert Street Brisbane Mildred Hubble.jpg|Mildred Hubble Albert Street Brisbane Disgust.jpg|Disgust Albert Street Brisbane Jenny Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth Albert Street Brisbane Penny Gadget.jpg|Penny Gadget Albert Street Brisbane Leo.jpg|Leo Albert Street Brisbane Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine Albert Street Brisbane Caillou.jpg|Caillou Albert Street Brisbane Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel Albert Street Brisbane Maud Moonshine.jpg|Maud Moonshine Albert Street Brisbane Anastasia Tremaine.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine Albert Street Brisbane Drizella Tremaine.jpg|Drizella Tremaine Albert Street Brisbane Charlotte la Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff Albert Street Brisbane Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling Albert Street Brisbane Pluto.jpg|Pluto Albert Street Brisbane Kiara.jpg|Kiara Albert Street Brisbane Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo Albert Street Brisbane Miss Piggy.jpg|Miss Piggy Albert Street Brisbane Princess Aurora.jpg|Princess Aurora Albert Street Brisbane Beanstalk Jack.jpg|Beanstalk Jack Albert Street Brisbane Jessie.jpg|Jessie the Cowgirl Albert Street Brisbane Manny.jpg|Manny Albert Street Brisbane Ellie.jpg|Ellie Albert Street Brisbane Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich Albert Street Brisbane Alice.jpg|Alice Albert Street Brisbane Young Elsa.jpg|Young Elsa Albert Street Brisbane Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny Albert Street Brisbane Bugs Bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny Albert Street Brisbane Goldie Locks.jpg|Goldie Locks Albert Street Brisbane Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood Albert Street Brisbane Tinkerbell.jpg|Tinkerbell Albert Street Brisbane Poppy Peepleson.jpg|Poppy Peepleson Albert Street Brisbane Young Anna.jpg|Young Anna Albert Street Brisbane Captain Syrup.jpg|Captain Syrup Albert Street Brisbane Pippi Longstocking.jpg|Pippi Longstocking Albert Street Brisbane Simba.jpg|Simba Albert Street Brisbane Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter Albert Street Brisbane Prince James.jpg|Prince James Albert Street Brisbane Ariel.jpg|Ariel Albert Street Brisbane Sadness.jpg|Sadness Albert Street Brisbane Princess Fiona.jpg|Princess Fiona Albert Street Brisbane Taffyta Muttonfudge.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge Albert Street Brisbane Princess Poppy.jpg|Princess Poppy Episodes, character images, season images, and miscellaneous Seasons and episodes * Albert Street Brisbane Season 1 (1969-1970) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 2 (1970-1971) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 3 (1971-1972) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 4 (1972-1973) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 5 (1973-1974) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 6 (1974-1975) * (Season 7 (1975-1976) skipped) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 8 (1976-1977) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 9 (1977-1978) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 10 (1978-1979) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 11 (1979-1980) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 12 (1980-1981) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 13 (1981-1982) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 14 (1982-1983) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 15 (1983-1984) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 16 (1984-1985) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 17 (1985-1986) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 18 (1986-1987) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 19 (1987-1988) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 20 (1988-1989) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 21 (1989-1990) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 22 (1990-1991) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 23 (1991-1992) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 24 (1992-1993) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 25 (1993-1994) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 26 (1994-1995) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 27 (1995-1996) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 28 (1996-1997) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 29 (1997-1998) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 30 (1998-1999) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 31 (2000) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 32 (2001) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 33 (2002) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 34 (2003) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 35 (2004) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 36 (2005) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 37 (2006) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 38 (2007) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 39 (2008) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 40 (2009-2010) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 41 (2010) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 42 (2011-2012) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 43 (2012-2013) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 44 (2013-2014) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 45 (2014-2015) * (Season 46 (2016) skipped) * (Season 47 (2017) skipped) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 48 (2017-2018) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 49 (2018-2019) * Albert Street Brisbane Season 50 (2019-2020) * Albert Street Brisbane images of seasons Logos and intro history * Albert Street Brisbane logos * Albert Street Brisbane animated opening sequence implementations Direct-to-video * Albert Street Brisbane Presents: Follow That Princess of Avalor (1985) * Christmas Eve on Albert Street Brisbane (1978) Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO Category:747RSH Category:Maud Moonshine Category:Maud Moonshine-related Category:Mildred Hubble Category:Mildred Hubble-related Category:Brisbane City Council Category:Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman-related Category:Elizabeth Swann Category:Elizabeth Swann-related Category:Glinda Upland Category:Glinda Upland-related Category:Maud Spellbody Category:Maud Spellbody-related